Mary Scamander (Outdated)
by Aviaries
Summary: Newt and Tina Scamander's daughter, Mary, is like none other. She's intelligent and kind and practically perfect. Well, almost. She's caught up in the trials of Hogwarts life, the troubles of having famous parents, and generally struggles with her personal life. (**This is an outdated version of the story. I've since been rewriting. Please look for the updated version!**)
1. The Beginning

_A/N: This is a gift for Loes ([tumblr] savingpltravers) for Christmas. She has an idea that Mary Poppins is Newt and Porpentina's (from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) daughter. Here's the beginning of a story that I've been working on for her. Enjoy._

* * *

On the coldest first day of November that London had ever seen, a girl was born into the world already able to understand the wind and speak to the sparrows.

The girl was soft and sweet, but also knowing, for the birds and leaves spoke to her in her cradle.

In the days that she was left in her crib, the leaves told her about how the world was dangerous and sad, and how as you grew, you would slowly forget your memories of being able to understand. The girl didn't want to forget, and quick as she had decided that, a mystical wind blew into the room, blessing her. Her mother felt the wind, but the wind didn't speak to her. It only mussed her short black hair. The mother, Porpentina Scamander, had no idea what was to become of her daughter.

The girl's name was Mary. She resembled her mother a bit, but with a face that much more likely belonged on a Dutch doll. The girl's father thought she was the most perfect girl in the world. Both of her parents were rather good to her. They taught her simple magic, and they swore to never shun her for what she could do.

What her parents taught her, the breeze also taught her. No wizard she knew could talk to the wind, and when she finally asked the wind why she could understand, the wind simply whistled in her ear.

* * *

"Mary!"

Tina called for her daughter from the base of the stairs. Mary heard her and, as a ten-year-old does, quickly followed the sound. She slid gracefully down the banister, knowing that marching down the stairs might wake her father. Her father, Newt Scamander, was always writing and spending time in his case. Fantastical creatures lived within, many of which had taken a liking to Mary.

"Yes, mother?" Mary replied, now down the stairs. Her simple blue dress looked rather sharp with its silver buttons and white trim.

"A letter has come for you."  
"A letter?"

" _The_ letter."  
Mary's eyes glistened with excitement. _The_ letter. A wizarding letter. She joyously tore to the kitchen table where she found two. Puzzlement soon clouded her features.

"Two letters?"

Her mother strolled in after her with a smile. "Two letters, yes."

Mary then realized why. "Ilvermorny?"

There was a pause.

"And Hogwarts."

"Yes, dearest."

Mary carefully tore the letters open, Ilvermorny first, then Hogwarts. They both wanted her to come join them and be a student.

"Mother, how do I decide?"

Mrs Scamander simply smiled. "I wouldn't know. You have Dual Wizarding Citizenship, filed under both MACUSA and The Ministry. I wasn't terribly surprised when I saw two owls scratching at the window this morning."

A hearty laugh flowed into the room, carrying with it a tall man with wild blonde hair and the most smiling face you could ever see. Newt.

"Mary!" He was joyous in his voice. "You've gotten your letter!"  
"Two, father."

"Two?"

"Ilvermorny and Hogwarts, Newt," Mrs Scamander explained.

"Oh." He seemed a little disappointed. A joke in their family was the idea of which wizarding school was best, Mrs Scamander, Tina, and Mr Scamander, Newt, having gone to different ones. Now, after years of jokingly claiming that Mary would go to their own alma mater, Mary was faced with the choice of which house she would be placed in.

Mary clicked the heels of her high-buttoned shoes in frustration. Tina gave a little frown her direction, for Mary was not the type of name they gave to a girl with impatience.

"It's up to you." Newt knelt down and took his daughter's hands in his. "We'll love you no matter where you choose to go, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Are you sure you have all your things?"

"Yes, father."

Mary strolled happily in her soft green dress and pale jumper, her father insisting on pushing her cart. Her mother looked around, surprised at the number of people crowding the station. True, New York was busy and bustling, but Platform 9¾ was rather large.

"Do you have all your books? Your quills? Enough ink?"

"Mother, don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine."

It didn't seem to calm Tina too much as she glanced around. "Those boys over there are already changed into their Hogwarts uniform," she noted. "Should you be changed already?"

Newt shook his head. "There are places to change on the express," he reassured her. "My dear, you fret too much."

"I fret for good reason," she replied quickly. "Our adventures in New York are precisely the reason we need someone to worry for both of us."

"You suffer thrice that way," he quipped back.

Mary was used to their playful banter. It was how the Scamander family managed.

Newt and Tina were both career parents, but they both made time for their daughter. Newt taught his daughter the wonders in animals and beasts and nature, while Tina taught Mary the joys in people and children. And of course, Mary was Properly Brought up because Tina and Newt believed in manners and the importance of being respectable.

A boy with dark brown hair shot by the Scamanders, followed by a girl with the hair of the same shade. A stern-looking woman in a black coat followed them closely, chastising them for running off.

Mary had seen the children wearing sweaters with different colored badges. "Father, what house would you say I'm going to be in," she asked suddenly.

Newt readjusted his hands on the trolley and didn't say anything for a moment while he looked her over. "Well, you've got the best of all of them in you, so it's hard to say. You have the heart of a Gryffindor, the wit of a Ravenclaw, the ambition of a Slytherin, and the loyalty and kindness of a Hufflepuff."  
Mary blushed rose-color. "But what if I'm not a Hufflepuff like you were," she asked worriedly.

"Then that would be fine," he told her earnestly. "It doesn't matter which house you go into. I just need you to let me know first thing so I can get you appropriate posters for your bedroom."

He laughed then. Mary gave an attempt at a laugh. Musical, her laugh usually was. Now it was laden with hints of doubt.

The train gave a long whistle and Newt quickly took her trunk and loaded it on the train. Tina had been carrying Mary's small pet barn owl, Persephone, but now handed it to her daughter. Steam filled the air.

Newt returned and ruffled his daughter's hair, which seemed to magically return to place. "We'll write you," he assured her kindly.

"Whenever you want," her mother added.

Mary nodded, put her owl down, and hugged them both around the middle. "I love you," she whispered.

Newt shed a single tear and wiped it with his handkerchief. Then, in a moment of inspiration, he gave it to Mary. "Here. To remember us by."

"You guys aren't dying," she reminded him.

"No," Tina replied, "but it's good to have a keepsake from home. Be good, Mary."

"I promise."

The train whistled a final time and Mary reclaimed her own and ran up the stairs and into the train to find a compartment.

* * *

 _A/N: That's it. The beginning. I hope you've enjoyed. Please review, and I shall see you for the next update!_

 _-Beliefiisms_


	2. First Year Thoughts and Second Starts

_"_ Are you certain you have everything, Mary?"

Tina carefully walked with the owl for the second year in a row. Newt refused to allow his darling daughter the burden of carrying her trunk, even though it was enchanted weigh no more than an ordinary trunk.

Newt had bought Mary, for Christmas, a beautiful mahogany, silver, and leather trunk, expandable, that could hold 5 layers of immeasurable things. Books in one compartment, clothing in another, it was a perfect fit. It was such a hit that the next time the owls arrived, an old carpetbag arrived in the Great Hall, a gift from Tina, which was enchanted to be bottomless and would hold anything. Tina later explained that it had belonged to the late Mrs. Goldstein.

"Mother, may I please hold Persephone?"

Tina reluctantly handed over the bird and Mary stood proudly in her navy blue jacket and smart blue dress with white lining and trim. It wasn't as young as her old dresses were. A Prefect of her house, Allie, had told her that she looked rather mature for a twelve-year-old, having turned twelve on November 1st, and Mary took it to heart.

"Are you certain—"

Mary did her best to stifle a sigh and said, "I packed everything on your list, mother. All my parchment and quills, the handkerchief, all my books, I have it all."

Newt smiled and pulled the trolley up alongside the train. "It doesn't get any easier saying goodbye to you, dearest."

A boy who passed them looked at Newt curiously, smiled, and walked off. Mary felt a little embarrassed. Her father had published Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, his comprehensive guide to all things fantastical that related to magizoology, in 1927, a year after he and Tina had met. Four years later, in 1931, Mary was born. Newt was already famous by this point, so for all of Mary's life, she was the daughter of Newt Scamander.

For his part, Newt never let it go to his head that he was famous. He was still lovable, and as someone from a publishing party once called him, endearing.

"I love you, father," Mary said with a sweet smile. She glanced at the train. "I suppose I should head aboard before it takes off without me."

"I suppose you'd better," Tina said with a laugh. She gave a small wave as her daughter took the trunk and leapt aboard the Express, allowing it to carry her away in a rush of steam and fog.

* * *

The school year of 1943-1944 had been a strange phenomenon.

Mary Scamander had been a rather strange person. It seemed as if no one really understood her at all. Of course, in a way, she couldn't understand them.

The truth was that, even though Mary was talented and powerful and well-mannered and fairly beautiful, she had not had very many friends growing up. There weren't many wizarding families around where she lived, and even less with children. That wasn't by Newt or Tina's design. It seemed that all the children were either Hogwarts age and gone all school year, or that they were not interested in being Mary's friend.

Mary was different.

She could speak to the wind. She could talk to birds. She could do small magic tricks without her wand and sometimes without warning. She was infamous for effortless tricks in many subjects, much to the annoyance of her peers. There was a boy in her class, Lukas, who had been a major antagonist for her for her instant mastery of beginners' potions. Lukas was of the House of Bishop, an old family that was known for having produced fewer and fewer male heirs. Lukas was the youngest brother to four sisters, each beautiful and blonde, except one with brown hair who seemed to be the only decent one of them.

Very few people approached Mary Scamander, for it seemed that despite her noteworthy name and heritage, her oddness was just too much for people to take. In fact, she spent most of her time, when she wasn't in class or studying, making nice with the birds outside her window. She would feed them with leftovers from the Great Hall sometimes, and they would have lengthy conversations about the state of the forest and the weather. The only person she had really connected with her first year was a boy by the name of Henry Chandler.

* * *

"You're Newt Scamander's daughter, right?"

Mary was jostled from her thoughts as she looked to the doorway of her train compartment. There stood a boy, shorter, a little stocky, with wide dark eyes, wild dark hair, and a dark complexion that made Mary wish that she had darker skin to match the richness. He looked beautiful, or rather, handsome. Although, to be honest, Mary was less concerned with someone's physical beauty and more with their inward beauty.

"Yes. Mary Scamander. It's nice to meet you."

"Henry Chandler. My father works a small stand in Diagon Alley near Flourish and Blotts. I think I saw you at a book signing."

Mary nodded and sunk a little in her seat. Persephone tilted her head at Mary's sudden embarrassment.

"Oh. Yes."

That day was not much of a standout for good reason. It was hot and miserable because Mary was supposed to be shopping for books with her father, a simple father-daughter bonding activity, when a few zealous fans stopped him for a signing. Since first-years were required to own Fantastic Beasts, every one of them that discovered who he was asked and begged for his autograph. Mary was quickly sharing her father and relinquishing their time together for some students that had only just realized who he was. Fake fans. The nerve.

"I wanted to say 'hello' to you because you looked lonely, but I didn't want to intrude. Your dad seemed nice, but I didn't get his signature. I felt a little bad about the whole thing."

Mary smiled at him. "Thanks. I guess we just weren't expecting the crowd."

"I was trying to pay attention during the event. I never caught your name, I guess. I should be more observant, but I spend a lot of my time sleeping while standing up."

Mary seemed perplexed. "How does that happen?"

The boy shrugged. "I have chronic narcolepsy. It's just something I've dealt with all my life. Constant irregular sleeping hours and sudden urges to sleep. It's awful."

She smiled sympathetically.

He motioned to the seat across from her. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all."

He sat with her for a few moments before blurting, "I love your hair."

Mary instinctively reached up to touch it. It was smooth and silky, but also a little wavy despite being kept up in a bun. Her bangs, well, sort-of bangs, swept evenly down the center to make two curled veils of hair that framed her face.

"Thank you," she replied politely.

"You know… I've read lately that you've been quite active in the magical community with children. You seem to enjoy being with them during parties."

"How would you know that," Mary asked skeptically.

Henry seemed to waver. "It was in a _Prophet_ article about your father. He was holding that publishers' gathering at your house and the reporter took a rather lovely picture of your with the editor's daughter and son. You were making origami cranes hover in the air and fly."

"Oh."

"Did you get a letter telling you that you couldn't do magic outside of school?" He was awfully curious.

"I haven't been to school yet. And it wasn't a spell?" She glanced around uncertain. "I've just seemed to have a gift for party-tricks, you understand?"

Henry just nodded. "I'm a bit underpowered," he admitted. "My older brother, Matthew, he seemed to get all the talents. I think my mum likes him best."

"I'm an only child," Mary told him. "But my mother and father are saying that they are thinking of having another. I think my father's wanting a son to share secrets with, considering my mother and I outnumber him when we're voting on places to eat and books to read as a family. But they reassure me that they love me no matter what."

"Sounds nice. I think my parents wanted a daughter. None of this male heir nonsense, just a good girl to spoil. I heard from my grandmother that if I was a girl, they would have named me Grace Helene."

"That _is_ a sensible and clever name."

They laughed together. It seemed to be Mary's glimpse of hope into having friends, but it was quickly torn away.

* * *

"MARY SCAMANDER!"

The professor, a woman in a dark blue cloak and witch's hat, called her name and she walked up to the seat where the sorting hat would wait to sort her. The hat took what felt like eternity, which was, in reality, more like two minutes.

It seemed that the hat was torturing her with the wait. She knew Henry, who had almost fallen asleep at the seat, was sorted into Gryffindor. She didn't mind which house she was in, but secretly hoped that would be the case. The house, however, looked deep and found that she was neither a Gryffindor nor a Slytherin rather quickly.

' _You've a great deal of wit about you, Miss Scamander,'_ the hat seemed to tell her. _'I have a good mind to put you in Ravenclaw. However,"_ the hat said in her mind, _"you're a good friend to many and appear to be just the loyal sort. The hard-working kind. And your father was a brilliant Hufflepuff. I can sense that you take after his values.'_

Mary, whose hope of having friends had dissipated, simply told the hat, 'I trust you.'

The hat, who seemed a little honored at the remark, spent the remaining minute and thirty seconds coming to the conclusion that the girl Scamander belonged in none other than "RAVENCLAW."

Mary hopped off the stool and strode to the table while the other students gave her polite rounds of applause.

A boy, maybe a sixth year, welcomed her warmly, introducing himself as Adam. The girl beside him, wearing prefect badges, introduced herself as Alivia Davies, but Allie for short.

It seemed that these would be her new friends, but as quickly as school started, Adam was soon revealed to Mary as a troublemaker, Allie revealed as the only prefect who gave him a hard time about it. They seemed preoccupied by their relationship, though not romantic, and Mary felt as if she shouldn't follow them in her desire for friends.

And so, Mary spent her time whistling through a window at sparrows and owls that passed by.

* * *

This was the second year. It would be better.

She sat on the train with a book. It was a simple book about wizards who were notorious for their contributions to wandless magic. Mary thought that if she could master her wandless abilities, she would be much better off.

"Hey, Scamander."

Mary looked up to see Lukas standing in the doorway. It was the same doorway of the same compartment that Henry had stood in the year before.

"Lukas. Hello."

Lukas sneered at her in a secret, discreet way. "My dad told me that you were a powerful witch." He paused. "I already knew that."

She nodded.

"Well, my dad wants you to teach me magic."

She didn't nod.

"Why? You're going to Hogwarts. The professors can teach you magic."

He frowned. "Well, you're doing so well in your classes, and I'm ranked only third in our year. I'm behind you and Nathaniel Blair."

Nathaniel Blair was a boy with auburn hair and a toothy grin. He was known for being an overachiever, and beating out Mary for first in Transfiguration.

"Oh. Well, I don't think I'll be a very good teacher, Lukas," she told him gently.

This only seemed to make it worse. "Don't be so modest. You've got top marks in everything. Well, besides Transfiguration. You've got to have secrets."

"I read books," she offered.

"Advanced books," he retorted.

"Yes. Advanced books. And you're really good."

"That doesn't matter. You need to help me beat Nathaniel."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

It was her turn to get a little angry. "That's not a good reason."

"His family and my family have been rivals for ages. The Blairs and the Bishops. It's an unspoken/spoken war."

"I won't help you in your petty feud," she declared.

"Oh, really?"

"Really," she affirmed.

His eyes darkened. "Just you wait, Scamander. You're going to be sorry for this. I'll beat you _and_ Blair. Top of the class! You just wait."

Without another word he stalked out, angry and vengeful.

Mary had no doubt that he would make life difficult for her from now on. She glanced at Persephone in her cage. "This is going to be a long year," she told he companion.

Persephone nodded in agreement it seemed. And to Mary's utter chagrin, it was.


End file.
